slashdiablofandomcom-20200215-history
Unique Shields (Patch 1.14)
Pelta Lunata Buckler, iLvl: 3, Lvl req: 2 *+30 Defense *+10 to Vitality *+2 to Strength *+10 to Energy *+30-40% Enhanced Defense *20% Increased Chance of Blocking *+40% Faster Block Rate *+8-12 Durability Umbral Disk Small Shield, iLvl: 12, Lvl req: 9 *Hit Blinds Target +1 *+10 to Dexterity *+30 Defense *+20 to Life *-2 to Light Radius *+40-50% Enhanced Defense *30% Increased Chance of Blocking *+10-15 Durability Stormguild Large Shield, iLvl: 18, Lvl req: 13 *Magic Damage Reduced by 1 *+25% Lightning Resist *+30 Defense *Adds 1-6 Lightning Damage *+50-60% Enhanced Defense *30% Increased Chance of Blocking *Attacker Takes Lightning Damage of 3 *+10-15 Durability Wall of the Eyeless Bone Shield, iLvl: 27, Lvl req: 20 *+5 to Mana after each Kill *3% Mana stolen per hit *+20% Faster Cast Rate *+20% Poison Resist *+30-40% Enhanced Defense *+10 Defense Swordback Hold Spiked Shield, iLvl: 20, Lvl req: 15 *Attacker Takes Damage of 5 *20% Increased Chance of Blocking *50% Chance of Open Wounds *Extra Gore *+30-60% Enhanced Defense *Attacker Takes Damage of 5 *+10 Defense Steelclash Kite Shield, iLvl: 23, Lvl req: 17 *25% Increased Chance of Blocking *+1 To Paladin Skill Levels *Damage Reduced by 3 *+3 to Light Radius *+60-100% Enhanced Defense *+20% Faster Block Rate *All Resistances +15% *+20 Defense *Melee attacks deal splash damage Bverrit Keep Tower Shield, iLvl: 26, Lvl req: 19 *+30 Defense *+75% Fire Resist *+5 to Strength *Magic Damage Reduced by 5 *+80-120% Enhanced Defense *10% Increased Chance of Blocking *+80-100 Durability The Ward Gothic Shield, iLvl: 35, Lvl req: 26 *+40 Defense *Magic Damage Reduced by 2 *+10 to Strength *10% Increased Chance of Blocking *+100% Enhanced Defense *All Resistances +30-50% Visceratuant Defender, iLvl: 36, Lvl req: 28 *+1 To Sorceress Skill Levels *+30% Faster Block Rate *30% Increased Chance of Blocking *+100-150% Enhanced Defense *Attacker Takes Lightning Damage of 10 Moser's Blessed Circle Round Shield, iLvl: 39, Lvl req: 31 *All Resistances +25% *25% Increased Chance of Blocking *+180-220% Enhanced Defense *+30% Faster Block Rate *Socketed (2) Stormchaser Scutum, iLvl: 43, Lvl req: 35 *Adds 1-60 Lightning Damage *20% Increased Chance of Blocking *Half Freeze Duration *+50% Lightning Resist *+150 to Attack Rating *+160-220% Enhanced Defense *+10% Faster Block Rate *4% Chance To Cast Level 6 Blizzard When Struck *4% Chance To Cast Level 5 Tornado When Struck Tiamat's Rebuke Dragon Shield, iLvl: 46, Lvl req: 38 *Adds 27-53 Cold Damage *Adds 35-95 Fire Damage *Adds 1-120 Lightning Damage *All Resistances +25-35% *+140-200% Enhanced Defense *5% Chance To Cast Level 9 Frost Nova When Struck *5% Chance To Cast Level 7 Nova When Struck *3% Chance To Cast Level 6 Hydra When Struck *+40 Durability Gerke's Sanctuary Pavise, iLvl: 52, Lvl req: 44 *Damage Reduced by 11-16 *Magic Damage Reduced by 14-18 *+2% Life Regenerated Per Second *+180-240% Enhanced Defense *+100 Durability *30% Increased Chance of Blocking *All Resistances +20-30% Radament's Sphere Ancient Shield, iLvl: 58, Lvl req: 50 *+79.688 Poison Damage Over 4 Seconds *5% Chance To Cast Level 5 Poison Nova When Struck *+75% Poison Resist *+160-200% Enhanced Defense *20% Increased Chance of Blocking *+20% Faster Block Rate *Level 6 Poison Explosion (40 charges) *+20 Durability Lidless Wall Grim Shield, iLvl: 49, Lvl req: 41 *+1 to Light Radius *+1 to All Skills *+20% Faster Cast Rate *+3-5 to Mana after each Kill *+80-130% Enhanced Defense *+10 to Energy *+10% Increased Maximum Mana Lance Guard Barbed Shield, iLvl: 43, Lvl req: 35 *+50 to Life *+30% Faster Hit Recovery *15% Damage Taken Goes To Mana *Attacker Takes Damage of 47 *+70-120% Enhanced Defense *20% Deadly Strike Sun of Esu Heater, iLvl: 83, Lvl req: 74 *+2 to All Skills *All Resistances +30-40% *+100-150% Enhanced Defense *+5 to Light Radius *+40-60 to Life *5% Chance To Cast Level 40 Meteor When Struck Blackoak Shield Luna, iLvl: 67, Lvl req: 61 *+0.5 Dexterity Per Level *+160-200% Enhanced Defense *+0.625% Absorb Cold Per Level *4% Chance To Cast Level 11 Lower Resist On Attack *+45 Durability *+1.25 Per Level to Life *+50% Faster Block Rate *Half Freeze Duration Moll's Crest Hyperion, iLvl: 70, Lvl req: 63 *Grants 3 extra charm slot(s) *+100-120% Enhanced Defense *30-40% better chance of getting magic items *Socketed (2) *2% Chance to gain 12 seconds of Good Fortune on Striking Stormshield Monarch, iLvl: 77, Lvl req: 73 *+3.75 Defense Per Level *Damage Reduced by 35% *+30 to Strength *Indestructible *+35% Faster Block Rate *+25% Lightning Resist *25% Increased Chance of Blocking *+60% Cold Resist *Attacker Takes Lightning Damage of 10 Zahhak's Entombment Aegis, iLvl: 85, Lvl req: 80 *Requirements +100% *+250-300% Enhanced Defense *Maximum All Resistances +10% *30% Increased Chance of Blocking *+40% Faster Block Rate *20% Chance To Cast Level 8 Decrepify On Attack *Nearby allies take 25% Reduced Physical Damage *Level 5 (prop: ERROR: Could not find skill, skilldesc or string for 'itemaura_resistphys') Aura When Equipped Spirit Ward Ward, iLvl: 76, Lvl req: 68 *+130-180% Enhanced Defense *+50% Magic Resist *All Resistances +30-40% *20-30% Increased Chance of Blocking *+25% Faster Block Rate *5% Chance To Cast Level 8 Fade When Struck Head Hunter's Glory Troll Nest, iLvl: 83, Lvl req: 75 *+320-420 Defense *+300-350 Defense vs. Missile *+30-40% Poison Resist *Socketed (3) *+20-30% Fire Resist *+3% Life Per Kill Spike Thorn Blade Barrier, iLvl: 78, Lvl req: 70 *+120-150% Enhanced Defense *+30% Faster Hit Recovery *Damage Reduced by 15-20% *Socketed (2) *100% Chance To Cast Level 1 (prop: ERROR: Could not find skill, skilldesc or string for '359') When You Take Damage *ERROR: No matching property format for: prop: str-splashreflect, par: , min: 1, max: 1